everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NathanNutcracker/List of Characters
This is a list of Ever After High all characters, including also the ones who are only mentioned. If you noticed something wrong or want to add or comment, feel free to edit. List of Ever After High Characters *Snow White *White's King Charming *Apple White *Gala *Braebyrn *Snappy *Snoozy *Frank *Phil *Acchy *Cassandra *Zelda *Dumpy *Featherly *Harelow *Deerla *Evil Queen *Good King *Raven Queen *Cook *Butternut *Pie *Yop *Ooglot *Prince/Bubonic *Nevermore *Magic Mirror *Mira Shards *Jinx *Mr. Huntsman *Mrs. Huntsman *Ferny Huntsman *Hunter Huntsman *Pesky *Red Riding Hood *Big Badwolf *Cerise Hood *Ramona Badwolf *Carmine *Cranky Wolf *Cried Wolf *Horribus Wolf *Woodrow Wolf *Grandma Hood *Brother Hood *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Sparrow Hood *Tucker *Merry Man *Cinderella *Ella's King Charming *Ashlynn Ella *Rocky *Sandella *Auntie Step *Wicked Stepmother *Prudence Step *Charlotte Step *Fairy Godmother *Farrah Goodfairy *Clydesdale *Sunshine Fairy *Raindrop Fairy *Autumn Fairy *Auspicious Charming *Siegfried Charming *Alluring Charming *Lance Charming *Fairest Charming *Aunt Arachne *Beauteous Charming *Bountiful Charming *Breathtaking Charming *Beloved Charming *Charity Charming *Courageous Charming *Cherished Charming *Caring Charming *Elegant Charming *Earnest Charming *Errant Charming *Fearless Charming *Fragile Charming *Good-Enough Charming *Gorgeous Charming *Glorious Charming *Gallant Charming *Gutsy Charming *Gracious Charming *King Charming *Queen Charming *Daring Charming *P-Hawk *Legend *Dexter Charming *Mr. Cottonhorn *Darling Charming *Sir. Gallopad *Herowing *Chance *Pinocchio *Gepetto *Cedar Wood *Clockwork *Blue-Haired Fairy *Blue-Haired Girl *Coachman *Puppet Master *Cat *Fox *Mad Hatter *Madeline Hatter *Crumpets *Queen of Hearts *Lizzie Hearts *White Rabbit *Bunny Blanc *Courtly Jester *Red Queen *Chase Redford/Red Knight *Red Rook *Cheshire Cat *Kitty Cheshire *Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen *Lily, the White Princess *White Knight *March Hare *Caterpillar *Walrus *Carpenter *Oysters *Tweedledum *Tweedledee *Bill, the Lizard *Mockturtle *Lion *Unicorn *Earl Grey *Shuffle *Mother Hedgehog *Carrollo *Card *Bandersnatch *Mommerath *Jabberwock *Jubjub Bird *Professor Fish *Professor Owl *Fish-Footman *Frog-Footman *Goldilocks *Blondie Lockes *Grizz *Momma Bear *Poppa Bear *Baby Bear *Changeling *Swan Queen *Black Swan *Grandmother Swan *Duchess Swan *Pirouette *Queen Pearl *King Philip *Meeshell Mermaid *Sea Witch *Coral Witch *Finbert *Jack Beanstalk *Jillian Beanstalk *Golden Goose *Magic Harp *Tiny *Amy *Beanstalk Ogres *Twelve Madames *Justine Dancer *Princesses Dancer *Nathan Nutcracker *Clara Lear *Billy Goat Gruff *Three Billy Goats Gruff *Evil Billy Goat *Bridge Troll *Troll Lady *Old MacDonald *Mr. Pop *Mr. Weasel *Deedle Diddle *Old Man Winters *Snow Queen *Snow King *Crystal Winter *Foxanne *Veronicub *Jackie Frost *North Wind *Zephyrus *Boreas *Aquilona *Candy Witch/Mrs. Breadhouse *Ginger Breadhouse *Jelly *Hansel *Gretel *Gus Crumb *Helga Crumb *Gingerbreadman *Tom Thumb *Witchy Brew *Wicked Witch *Genie *Gigi Grant *Goose Girl *Ugly Duckling *Puss in Boots *Thumbelina *Nina Thumbell *Rascal *Rose Red *Bella Sister *Brutta Sister *Lost and Crowned's Ghost *Milton Grimm *Giles Grimm *Baba Yaga *Pied Piper *Melody Piper *Grandpa Piper *DeeJay *Mousetro *Rapunzel *Holly O'Hair *Poppy O'Hair *Prince of Scales *Brushfire *Clipper *Barber *Nanny Nona *Jack Horner *Miss Muffet *Mister Spider *Humpty Dumpty *Humphrey Dumpty *King Benedict *All the King's Men *All the King's Horses *Biggle Waggle *Issle Widget *Jack *Jill *Eros *Chariclo Arganthone Cupid *Peggy *Aunt Athena *Aunt Aphrodite *Poseidon *Apollo *Fates' daughters *Captain Greenbeard *Azure *Mocky *Rugsy *Ogretown Hero *Peter Pumpkin-Eater *Penelope Pumpkin-Eater *Edith Broomswood *Emperor Buff *Empress Buff *Jason Buff *Pear *King Cole *Fiddlers Three *Fairy Queen *Lilly-Bo Peep *Sheep *Hero of Haarlem *Frog Prince *Hopper Croakington II *Drake *Gold *Knight *Hagatha *Mrs. Trollsworth *Mother Goose *Mrs. Watersprite *John Thumb *Sister Goose *Titania *Oberon *Pixies *She *Shoemaker *Elves *Fairy Gourdmother *Mother Hubbard *Three Blind Mice *Four-and-Twenty Blackbird Pie *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty 's King Charming *Briar Beauty *Divacorn *Loyalty Beauty *Tenacity Beauty *Courage Beauty *Gallantry Beauty *Beauty Triplets *Honor Beauty *Dark Fairy *Faybelle Thorn *Spindle *Lucille *Six Fairy Cheerhexers *Beauty *Beast *Rosabella Beauty *Sarah *Adelita *Mr. Pig *Three Little Pigs *Snoof Piddle-dee-do *Tortoise *Hare *Roc *Paul Bunyan *Paul Bunyan Jr. *Betty Bunyan *Goober Fig *Rumpelstiltskin *Narrators *Brooke Page *Marsh King *Scissorman *Boogeyman *Wendigo *Rip Van Winkle *Goody Two Shoes *Peter Pan *Captain Hook *Nerverland Mermaids *Neverland Indians *Neverland Pirates *Pea Princess *Jack B. Nimble *Griffin *Gordon *Astranova *Mr. January *Mr. February *Mr. March *Mr. April *Mr. May *Mr. June *Mr. July *Mr. August *Mr. September *Mr. October *Mr. November *Mr. December *Shannon Tale *Raven McAbracadabrams *Katy Fairy *Charming Tutan *William Shakestale *One Reflection *Lady Yaga *Lil Swain *Ryand Seacursed *Tailor Quick *Hans Christian Andersen *Auntie Aesop *Euna Category:Blog posts